Not a good time
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: Sam goes over to Michael's loft after he's tossed out only to find out that it's not a good time. Mike/Fi


Women. They can be the best thing in your life or your worst nightmare. That night for Sam Axe, it was his worst nightmare. He had to run out to his car in the pouring rain with various household items being hurtled at his head.

Maddie had a game night with some friends and "politely" asked him to stay out of the house for the night. So, he went over to his latest lady friend's place for some rest and relaxation if you get my drift.

Well, things didn't turn out as planned. He got into his car and sped off towards Mike's loft. He'd spent more than a few nights there and surely Mikey wouldn't mind just for the night.

_-Knockknockknock-_

The door opened and a shirtless Michael Weston answered the door with his gun in his hand.

"Whoa, easy there buddy. It's just me."

"Sam? What do you…" he spied the bag in his hand. "I thought that you were staying at Mom's."

"Yeah, but tonight's game night and she asked me to stay out of the house. Funny story actually."

"Um, now's not a good time."

"At least let me in! It's raining!"

He pushed past him and set his bag down on the floor heading straight for the fridge.

"Maddie tells me to leave. I figure, might as well go spend some time with the new lady friend. I call, tell her I have nowhere to stay, and bam she invites me over."

"Sam-"

"I'm not even to the good part yet, Mikey," he replied as he took a long swig from a beer. "I went over to her place. At first it seems promising, you know? She kisses me and pulls me inside, that sort of thing. Then she tells me that her cousin is on her way out. The cousin walks in from the kitchen and it's one of my ex's."

"Interesting, well, goodnight Sam. Here's some money. Go get a few drinks on me. Game night should be over soon."

He offered him some money, but he waved it off. "Na, that's not the good part! Her cousin, my ex, starts shouting on and on about how I used her for her money. It isn't true, brother! She broke things off, not me. And she's the one that gave me all of the gifts. I didn't ask for a thing! My new girl takes her cousin's side. I didn't know that they were related! I can't avoid my ex's families otherwise I'd have no girls left to date in Miami or…anywhere!"

"Wow. Great story-"

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm getting there. They demand that I leave. I try to calm them down, but they aren't listening. Before I know what's happened, my ex has grabbed a vase and throws it at my head threatening to call the cops. My new girl, and new ex, grabs a stiletto. The heel hits my head, hence this little red mark here," he pointed to his temple with the bottle of beer. "They kept shouting and throwing stuff until I left the street. Once I did, I knew that I could come here. What do you say, Mikey?"

Michael sighed. "You can't stay."

"Oh come on. Please? I know that I can be annoying, but it's just tonight. You won't even know I'm here."

"I've been trying to tell you since you came here. It's not a good time. Sorry Sam."

"Why not?"

"Michael, have you seen my…" Fiona stopped on the stairs and gave Sam a small smile. She was only in one of Michael's shirts and she was drying her hair with a towel. "Hello Sam."

"Oh," he realized sending a curiously look in Mike's direction.

"What are you looking for, Fi?" Michael asked.

"I think I know where it is. What brings you here, Sam?" she asked.

"Oh you know, just the beers. I'll be leaving soon."

Fiona smiled. At least Sam could take a hint. "I'm going to go see if it's up here," she retreated up the steps again. They waited until she was no longer visible.

"Mikey Mikey Mikey…" Sam whistled.

"Don't start."

"You shoulda just told me that your girlfriend was over!"

"She's not my girlfriend and it isn't a social thing. Her place has a leak in the roof and it can't be fixed until next week. It's raining, so…"

"Right. Sure. I'll see you tomorrow buddy."

He smirked and picked up his bag. He paused in the doorway. "Don't let her keep you up too late. You have to keep your head in the game for tomorrow."

"I told you, it's not a social thing! Her roof was leaking!"

"Goodnight Mikey."

He shut the door behind him and darted to his car.

"Not his girlfriend," he snorted as he buckled his seatbelt. "And I hate beer."


End file.
